


Dreams Come True

by februarygreen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/februarygreen/pseuds/februarygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! This is my first fic. Hope you'll like it. :)<br/>I want Olicity back together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

She felt the pain, deep, like a sword thru her stomach - pain. But of course, she felt that pain every day since she had given the ring back. She didn't open her eyes, not ready to face another day like the one before. She started crying, small sobs, escaping her lips.  
She heard her name. Her name... the way Oliver said it, in a pleading, worried tone. Her mind decided to play games, she thought. Her sobs grew louder.  
She was shaking, no, a hand was lightly shaking her, than she felt that warm hand touching her face. Someone was trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes...  
"Oliver?"  
"You're fine, you're both fine..."  
"Both?"  
Than she remembered...  
*******  
After she quit the team, one night,realizing she couldn't sleep - again, she decided go to the lair to run some updates on the computer's programs. She did that from time to time. She was always alone there. But now the light over her station was on. Oliver was in her chair, facing the computers.  
"Oliver?"  
He turned around, slowly. He had tears in his eyes. Her heart broke, again seeing him like that. She rolled a chair near him and sit on it facing him. They stayed like that, for a few moments, not saying anything, just looking at each other. He finally spoke.  
"I thought of you...while I was away those five years..."  
"W...what?"  
"Amanda Waller...she found me one day. She send me here...in Starling in a mission."  
Felicity was shocked. He continued.  
"My mission was to retrieve something from the my dad's computer at QC. And then you walked in...with you white top with black dots, your short skirt... your babble... and for the first time since the boat sank... I smiled... a real smile", he said with a small smile on his lips . "After I went back, I was thinking, if the boat didn't went down, maybe we would've had a chance to meet."  
"Oh my G... Oliver..." she said still shocked.  
"Last year when we left, which is one year today", he said softly, "it was one of the best decisions in my entire life. Waking up with you in my arms... I was thinking that I am so lucky, that my dream did came true... I got to meet you. I wanted to say to you all of this, after our wedding but..." he stopped talking, looking away from her. Felicity stood up. He looked at her, trying to read her expressions. She took one of his hands in hers, tugging on it, making him to stand.  
"Come..."  
"Where?"  
"To make our dreams come true"  
*******  
Yes she remembered.  
She remembered him proposing two months later, on a beautiful morning after she woke up in his arms.  
She remembered their small wedding with only their friends and family.  
She remembered him figuring out, before her, that she was pregnant.  
Oh... the baby... she was rushed to the hospital, the doctors had to do a c-section to take the baby out while she was under general anesthesia...  
"The baby..." she said  
"Ten fingers, ten toes... it's perfect... ours"

**Author's Note:**

> I choose not to say if the baby it's a girl or a boy.I just want an Olicity baby.  
> Find me on Twitter @februarygreen


End file.
